OoT and MM song lyrics
by ZeldaFreak701
Summary: Lyrics that I always sing when I hear the music on Ocarina of Time and Majora's Mask. I just thought I'd share it with everyone, I hope you enjoy!


MINUET OR FOREST  
You've been searching for a friend,  
You thought your search would never end.  
Until Navi woke you up on the fateful morning. (you kinda have to say the last part a little fast.  
BOLERO OF FIRE  
(From Link's veiw)  
My soul is like a flame.  
Burning very strong for you.  
I've been waiting so long,  
for you to come back  
I don't how long I'll last  
Untill I see your face again once more...  
SERENDADE OF WATER  
If you're afriad,  
to admit your fears,  
there's no point for you to go on...(Carry that "on")  
NOCTURNE OF SHADOW  
Journey through the house of dead...  
Courage might not be enough...  
You're the hero of time...  
and I know you'll make it out alive...(carry that last "Alive" note)  
REQUIEM OF SPIRIT  
Pure heart of a child...  
Man with power of silver...too  
The hero of time has been awakened...  
(say that last part a little fast)  
SONG OF TIME  
The song of time  
that  
Princess Zelda had once  
left you behind...  
PRELUDE OF LIGHT  
Things may seem dark.  
But if you play this song...  
You'll  
see the light...  
EPONA'S SONG  
That's the one!  
That's the song!  
That's Epona's song...  
SARIA'S SONG  
Please hear me  
Please Link  
Please hear me! I need you.  
I do. I do.   
Please come to me, I need your help.  
Please please please please, please help me.  
I want you to come back.  
I need you here with me.  
My dear and close friend.  
Please come back I need you here right now!  
Now now now now now now.  
(I know words are repetitive, but you can strecth one out into one note if you want to. And say it as if your in the lost woods, not just playing the song on the ocarina)  
SONG OF STORMS  
(From Flat's veiw)  
Rain are my tears,  
thunder's my anger,  
the song of storms  
the song of storms  
Rain are my tears,  
thunder's my anger,  
the song of storms  
in my heart.  
My foolish brother...  
why did you betray me,  
The rain my tears  
Thunders my anger!  
Keep this song in your heart...  
SUN'S SONG  
Morning Light  
Come up  
Now! (carry "now)  
ZELDA'S LULLABY  
(From Link's veiw)  
My Zelda  
Why do you leave me?  
Why can't you come back  
to me please.  
My Zelda I am here for you.  
So please stay...  
I'll be by you  
forever  
So, please do not cry.  
("cry" is a really high note, so make sure you can sing that high note if your gonna sing this out loud)  
SONG OF HEALING  
The song of healing  
please heal my soul.  
The song of healing  
please heal my soul.  
Days passing  
lives going...  
It's too hard for me...  
I need help  
from you.  
So please heal me.  
I need someone who feels the way that I do.  
Someone who'd never leave if  
when I should.  
If you really cared  
for other's emotions,  
then you'd heal my soul  
If I asked you to...  
(Repeat after "Too" if desired)  
SONG OF SOARING  
The song  
of Soaring  
SONATA OF AWAKENING  
You know me when I'm sad.  
You know me when I'm happy.  
You know everything about me,  
my dear friend...  
GORON'S LULLABY  
(From Faore's veiw)  
I saw you  
growing up  
so fast.  
You saw me   
watching over you...  
I wish you stayed mine...  
NEW WAVE OF BOSSA NOVA  
The  
New wave of  
Bossa Nova.  
I could sing  
this song forever.  
If you would  
just come back  
and stay with me forever...  
ELEGY OF EMPTINESS  
I stepped out of my self.  
Turned around  
and saw me...  
I had no heart..  
nor a soul...  
it really was me...  
OATH TO ORDER  
(When you see a giant after you beat a boss)  
Becasue you did it for me.  
Becasue you tried to save me.  
Because you cared about me.  
Because you'd never leave me.  
Because you alway's found me.  
Becasue your here for me.  
Because you really knew me.  
Because you helped me.  
I know now that you  
will never  
ever leave me.  
So please don't ever  
walk away  
I'll be here always for you  
so please don't go away...  
INVERTED SONG OF TIME  
(From Tatl's veiw when she first met Link)  
If you  
think that you're  
gonna live  
than you better think again...  
SONG OF DOUBLE TIME  
Things going fast  
Things changing  
Things flying  
Things astray  
Time is flying everywhere...

I always sang these lyrics whenever I played a song on those games. I made lyrics for a lot of game music. So if you liked this, I'll post the lyrics I have for the temples


End file.
